Undercover
by WhompingWriter
Summary: When Peggy is given an assignment on the Leviathan case, she must go undercover with Agent Jack Thompson as newlyweds in a seemingly sound suburban neighborhood to root out who of their new neighbors have the location of warehouses housing weapons. PeggyXJack Cartson Carterson CarterXThompson


_Hey guys, super excited about this fanfic!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly, all credit goes to the writers, producers, creators and Marvel who brought this incredible world to life and inspired this!_

 _A little side note:_

 _*Dooley's still alive_

Chapter 1: New Assignment

Peggy Carter woke up to the dreadful sound of her alarm clock. She reached over and stopped the ear splitting noise. She threw her legs over her the bed and stood up. She made her way across the room to the bathroom, turning on the radio on the way. She took her shower and put on some makeup after. She went into her closet and picked out a plain white long sleeve shirt, a royal blue skirt and red heels to match her scarlet red lips stick.

She walked out of her room and peeked her head into Angie's room. She was still asleep, which wasn't a suprise since she stayed out late at the diner and it was only half past 6. She went into the main room, grabbed her handbag and left.

She walked into the SSR and saw it was bustling with activity. She walked up to Sousa's desk on the way to her's.

"What's all the commotion about?"

"Dooley sent out a team last night to a warehouse that was suspected of housing weapons for Leviathan. Turns out they were. They tracked the return address on one of the crates to somewhere in the suberbs. Chief thinks that who ever sent the weapons might have the locations to other warehouses hiding supplies for Leviathan."

"Is he gonna storm the residence that had the locations?" Peggy asked.

"Not sure" said Daniel.

"Carter, my office" said Dooley.

 _Great, maybe he needs a coffee refill_.

Peggy entered his office and noticed that Agent Thompson was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Dooley's desk.

Dooley shut the door and sat in his chair. Peggy sat in the chair next to Thompson.

"I'm guessing you've heard the progress we made on the Leviathan case last night?" asked Dooley.

"Yes I have, sir" answered Peggy.

"Good. I'm bringing you in on the case" said Dooley.

Peggy thought she must have heard wrong. "You're doing what sir?"

"I didn't stutter Carter" said Dooley. "We know which street the locations are on, but we can't storm the house because we don't know which house it is. We also can't send agents to scope out the area because that'll be to suspicious. This is our first big lead on Leviathan in a while, we can't screw it up" said Dooley.

"So how can I help" asked Peggy.

"Had to ask, didn't you Carter?" said Thompson.

"You'll be going under cover with Thompson to find out which house has the classified locations" said Dooley.

"For how long? What's the plan?" asked Peggy.

"Not sure on how long it will take, but it will most likely take more than a month at least. As for the plan, we already have that situated. You and Thompson will be moving into one of the houses on the street as newly weds-"

"What? You couldn't think of any other cover?" asked Peggy.

"It's the most inconspicuous".

"And over a month?"

"It'll take time for youto decipher which of your neighbors are suspects or not"

"When do we start?"

"Someone's eager" said Thompson. Peggy glared daggers at him.

"Tomorrow morning, that gives you time to learn your covers and pack accordingly." said Dooley, completely ignoring Thompson.

He handed them both a file. She opened hers and saw that some of the information on here resembled the truth. Her name was even almost the same, only now instead of _Margaret Carter_ it read _Margaret Thompson._

You won't be able to contact the SSR directly, so we'll send Agent Sousa over each week, his cover is as Agent Thompson's cousin." Dooley stood up. "Now that you've been given your assignment, go tellSousa of his involvement and get out of my office" said Dooley.

Thompson got up and opened to door for Peggy.

"See you tomorrow morning Carter, pick you up at 7:00" said Jack smirking.

Once they were out of the office, Peggy went and told Daniel what Cheif Dooley had said.

"So...Peggy Thompson, huh?"

"Don't. Even. Start." said Peggy, emphasizing each word.

Peggy went back to her desk and began to study her cover. She learned all about her new neighbors, how Thompson and her met, her family and past. Once she was done she looked at the clock.

 _8:09 p.m._

She gathered her belongings and headed back to the apartment she shared with Angie. Once she got inside, she told Angie all about the days main event.

"So you have to pretend to be married to that tall glass of water? How tragic" Angie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I honestly have no idea how I deal with you sometimes" said Peggy as she face palmed. "Come visit when you can. I have to go pack now, but I'm hoping you can see me off tomorrow?" Peggy pleaded.

"Don't worry English, I'm off tomorrow." Angie reassured her.

"Okay, night".

Peggy walked into her room and packed nearly everything she owned. The only things she left was the furniture and the bedding on her bed.

She changed into her night gown and slipped into her bed. She had a long month ahead of her and it started first thing tomorrow. She wanted to stay up and go over her cover once more, but she was in a battle with sleep, and sleep won.

First Cartson Fanfic!!!!! Review, please be gentle, I'm really trying hard on this. Hope you like it, more coming your way soon!!


End file.
